


Memorias del abismo

by Ther75



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ther75/pseuds/Ther75
Summary: Do not think...Do not speak...Do not hope...Do not......





	1. Sin mente para pensar.

**Author's Note:**

> Sin mente para pensar.

Una pequeña figura salió de entre las millones de cáscaras rotas que cubrían lo que parecía ser el suelo del lugar. Su capa oscura se balanceaba con la suave corriente de viento helado que procedía de lo más profundo de la caverna, aun así él no se inmutaba, sus vacíos ojos negros y su rostro blanco no mostraban expresión alguna. Levantó la cabeza, algo dentro de su ser le decía que debía salir de ese abismo pero la oscuridad era tan densa que ni siquiera era capaz de ver sus manos. Dio un paso, las cáscaras vacías crujieron bajo sus pies, algunas se deslizaron y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo caer, aunque él seguía manteniéndose firme y en absoluto silencio.   
Lentamente comenzó a escalar agarrándose a todo lo que podía. Las máscaras rodaban y se golpeaban entre ellas formando un estruendo horrible que se oía a kilómetros de distancia. La subida fue complicada, repleta de saltos arriesgados y rocas afiladas que cortaban con simplemente mirarlas.  
El agotamiento poco a poco se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, la travesía se volvía cada vez más peligrosa, los enemigos abundantes y agresivos, su única opción de sobrevivir era esquivándolos pues no poseía ningún tipo de arma. Pero detenerse no entraba en sus planes, sobre todo cuando esa luz pálida que lo llamaba se encontraba al alcance de su mano.  
Con un último esfuerzo alcanzó la última plataforma, una de hierro frío que crujió bajo sus pies. Una gigantesca puerta se alzaba frente a él y de ella nacía el intenso brillo blanco que lo cegaba irremediablemente, aun así no dejaba de mirar hacia delante, esperando a la figura pálida que apareció entre la luz y caminó hacia la plataforma de hierro en la que la criatura se encontraba.  
Su cuerpo blanco impoluto era cubierto por unas largas y lujosas prendas del mismo color que contrastaban con las del pequeño, sucias y estropeadas por la subida. Daba la sensación de ser alguien regio y calmado a pesar de que sus ojos negros transmitían otra cosa; desesperación. Miró fijamente al joven insecto, analizando y estudiando hasta el último rincón, buscando el más mínimo defecto.  
Cualquier otra criatura se habría encogido de miedo ante el recién llegado, pues a pesar de su tamaño se imponía con facilidad, aunque de nuevo el pequeño de cuerpo negro no reaccionaba, le devolvía la mirada en silencio.  
En varias ocasiones el ser blanco desvió su atención hacia el vacío que se alzaba debajo de sus patas, dudando de si realmente ese bicho oscuro terminaría siendo el correcto.  
El encuentro fue muy breve, el insecto coronado le dio la espalda y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió del lugar. El pequeño comprendió la orden alto y claro, debía seguirlo. Avanzó sin dejar de observar al otro insecto, la luz poco a poco lo engullía, tras varios minutos de escalada por fin saldría de aquel agujero repleto de muerte, hasta que el sonido de un cuerpo aferrándose a la plataforma de metal llamó su atención.  
Una criatura similar a él se agarraba como podía a las barras de hierro, sus pequeños brazos oscuros temblaban a causa de la fuerza con la que se sujetaba, luchaba por no regresar a la negrura.  
La pequeña sombra lo miró directamente a los ojos, podía ver esa sensación de terror y angustia en las cuencas vacías del fantasma que, sin necesidad de voz, pedía ayuda a su hermano mayor, pero él no acudió a su rescate, retomó su camino hacia la luz mientras ignoraba el temblor que comenzó a sacudir la tierra.  
Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de una gigantesca piedra materializándose encima de la única entrada y salida del abismo, sellando en su interior al resto de sus hermanos que no lograron el visto bueno de su padre.


	2. Sin voluntad que quebrar.

El palacio sin duda alguna era mucho más grande en el interior de lo que parecía. Las paredes y el suelo de un blanco impoluto reflejaban a la perfección al pequeño insecto, pero aquello no le importaba, ni siquiera le llamaba la atención, sus ojos vacíos estaban clavados en el monarca, más precisamente en el el pequeño movimiento que sacudía su larga ropa pálida, como una especie de tic.  
El rey avanzaba a paso acelerado, con la cabeza alta e ignorando a los numerosos sirvientes que dejaban de lado sus tareas para arrodillarse ante él y curiosear sobre la extraña criatura que lo acompañaba. Muchos de ellos se mostraban esperanzados, otros no tanto. Unos soldados de gruesas armaduras se erguían mientras apoyaban sus armas negras sobre sus hombros antes de unirse a ambos insectos y guiarlos hacia otra estancia, ésta, bloqueada por una gigantesca puerta de hierro plateado. A través de ella, el pequeño podía escuchar un sonido metálico muy débil que aparecía y desaparecía de cuando en cuando. 

-Abrid- Aquella fue la primera vez que escuchó la voz de su creador, cansada pero a la vez nerviosa por algo que se le escapaba. 

Los guardias obedecieron instantáneamente y sin problema alguno empujaron el pesado trozo de hierro. El rey y todos los sirvientes que pululaban por los pasillos pusieron una mueca de desagrado ante el horrible chirrido que la puerta emitió mientras era arrastrada por el suelo, él ni siquiera reaccionó.  
Ambos soldados se quedaron a los lados de la entrada, firmes, con la mirada al frente y las armas clavadas en el suelo de manera amenazante. El pequeño siguió al monarca en cuanto éste entró a la nueva estancia formada únicamente por una plataforma y diversas paredes ascendentes cubiertas de espinas blancas igual de afiladas que las del abismo. El sonido metálico sonó de nuevo sobre su cabeza, ahora más alto y agudo que antes, un leve resplandor plateado le mostró de lo que realmente se trataba; Sierras. Sierras con afilados dientes cuyos raíles se habían adherido a las únicas paredes por las que se podría escalar, tan rápidas que en un visto y no visto podrían atravesar al pequeño insecto con tan solo rozarlo.  
Toda su atención se desvió hacia esas máquinas de matar, la capa raída por suerte escondió el movimiento de sus pequeños bracitos oscuros temblando, por primera vez desde que salió del huevo un sentimiento brotaba en su interior supuestamente hueco, terror. Ya no solo hacia aquel sendero creado con el único propósito de destruir a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarlo, también hacia su padre, ese insecto blanco y de aspecto noble que no dudaría en lanzarlo de nuevo al abismo si él no era el adecuado.

-Escúchame atentamente, receptáculo- El pequeño agachó la cabeza, cruzándose de lleno con los ojos severos de su padre. El miedo se acentuó- Tú podrías ser la salvación de Hallownest. Lo suficientemente hueco como para someter a la infección en tu interior, carente de deseos o sentimientos. Formado por una oscuridad tan densa que la luz no atravesaría jamás- Sus brazos temblaron de nuevo, el rey pálido, con el ceño fruncido, no se percató de ello- Pero necesitas más a parte de ser vacío. Demuéstrame que posees la suficiente fuerza como para cruzar a través del sendero. Demuéstrame que realmente no sientes. Demuéstrame que realmente eres el Hollow Knight que todos esperábamos.

El insecto avanzó lentamente hasta darle la espalda al monarca, asustado e incapaz de demostrarlo. Se acercó al borde de la plataforma y miró hacia abajo en busca de alguna manera de evitar las sierras, bajo sus patas se alzaba una caída repleta de gruesas raíces blancas que la iluminaban, aun así ni siquiera veía el fondo. Con unos rápidos movimientos se alejó de ahí temeroso de caer. El único camino era hacia arriba, donde los mortíferos dientes de hierro lo esperaban con entusiasmo. Apretó los puños y todavía con miedo a morir, comenzó a escalar.  
Mientras tanto, en la seguridad del suelo, el rey pálido lo vigilaba sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse. Ese pequeño sería la última oportunidad de Hallownest, la infección avanzaba a gran velocidad y no tenía tiempo para crear más receptáculos. Si fallaba, todos acabarían bajo el control de The Radiance. Su reino eterno quedaría reducido a polvo. Y el sacrificio que él y su reina llevaron a cabo sería en vano. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos negativos, algo en su interior le repetía una y otra vez que ese pequeño era el correcto, tan solo necesitaba tener fe, sus planes saldrían bien, Hallownest viviría eternamente.  
***  
El joven regresó a las pocas horas bastante malherido. Su máscara había recibido varios golpes que resultaron en grietas de las que manaban burbujas de vacío, la capa terminó completamente desgarrada, cubierta de polvo y de la misma sustancia negra, pero sin duda alguna lo que realmente les destrozó el alma a los sirvientes de palacio fueron las corrientes de vacío líquido que se escapaban de sus ojos oscuros dando la sensación de que lloraba. Ante ellos, él solo era una cría que acababa de salir del huevo, inocente y ajeno a las desgracias que sacudían Hallownest.  
Pero las palabras de su rey no tardaron en acudir a su mente, a pesar de que tuviera el aspecto de un niño, él seguía siendo una criatura del abismo, vacía y sin sentimientos creada únicamente para encerrar la infección en su interior. Aquello lograba reconfortarlos, ajenos a la realidad, esa corriente oscura que nacía de sus ojos realmente se trataban de lágrimas de dolor y miedo a lo que fuera que ocurriría después.  
El monarca pálido no tardó en llegar seguido por un par de insectos agotados porque no podían seguir el ritmo de su señor. El receptáculo levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre, seria y oscura pero con un brillo de alegría en ellos. El pequeño se irguió ante su presencia, dejando de lado cualquier rastro de cansancio o debilidad, no supo si por orgullo o miedo a la reacción de su creador.

-Llevadlo a una habitación- Su voz se elevó sobre el ruido de las sierras, sus sirvientes corrieron al lado del insecto malherido y comenzaron a agarrarlo de las manos y guiarlo hacia la puerta- Procurad que sus heridas sanen y tenga una capa nueva- Él, un tanto nervioso por todos los insectos que lo rodeaban, giró la cabeza en busca de su padre tan solo para darse cuenta de que el Rey Pálido le daba la espalda con frialdad- Los cinco caballeros lo esperan con ansias. 

Los criados llevaron al pequeño a su sala, una enorme, de paredes blancas y enormes ventanales por las que entraba una gran cantidad de luz, pero estaba completamente vacía, ni una cama, ni una cortina. Nada. La cría no supo cómo reaccionar, seguía asustado y dolorido, pero esa estancia vacía lo hizo sentir de otra forma, algo que no sabía explicar aunque le hacía sentir fatal, apagado y sin fuerzas.  
El pequeño comenzó a revolverse, no le gustaba que los insectos armados con telas blancas como las del rey y cintas métricas con las que medían su cuerpecito negro estuvieran tan cerca. No tardaron en vestirlo con una capa de color blanco, fina pero resistente, de una calidad impresionante que él no se molestó en apreciar lo suficiente, a diferencia del aguijón que le colocaron sobre las manos, uno completamente plateado con preciosos grabados en él, recién forjado por los maestros más prestigiosos.  
Agarró el mango con fuerza, observándolo con entusiasmo y deseoso de utilizarlo con la habitual expresión neutral. Los insectos lo arrastraron de nuevo hacia los pasillos, esta vez directos a una habitación mucho más grande que la anterior. El suelo estaba agrietado, lleno de arañazos y decorados con cientos de aguijones desgastados por el uso y en lo alto de las escaleras, cinco caballeros de enorme tamaño se alzaban junto al Rey Pálido, blandiendo sus armas de manera intimidante. El pequeño levantó la cabeza hacia el monarca.

-Ciertamente me has sorprendido, receptáculo- Apoyó el aguijón en el suelo, cualquiera habría dicho que aquel gesto solo fue por soltar algo de peso, sin saber que en realidad se trataba de orgullo causado por las palabras de su padre- Pero cruzar el sendero del dolor no será suficiente, a partir de ahora deberás entrenar todos los días sin descanso- Uno de los caballeros, cubierto completamente por una robusta armadura y equipado con una maza descendió hasta el centro de la pista- Mis caballeros ya están avisados de tu condición. No te matarán, aun así no se contendrán- El pequeño pudo ver a los insectos que lo acompañaron alejándose de él mientras lo alentaban a acercarse a su enemigo. Lentamente comenzó a descender con el arma empuñada y sin dejar de analizar al gigantesco insecto en busca de sus puntos débiles. El Rey Pálido asintió con la cabeza- Procura luchar contra Hegemol con todas tus fuerzas. 

El silencio fue el disparo de salida, el receptáculo se lanzó hacia la mole mientras agarraba el aguijón torpemente. Estaba dispuesto a acabar la pelea de un solo golpe y sorprender a los que se encontraban en la sala, demostrar que él era el correcto para la tarea que le fueran a encomendar en el futuro, salvar a cada uno de los habitantes del reino, desde el más minúsculo al gigantesco, noble o pobre, nadie merecía morir de tal terrible manera, ni siquiera sus hermanos.  
Recordó al recién nacido que alcanzó la cima segundos antes de marcharse junto al rey. Su pequeño cuerpecito negro cubierto con una capa azul raída emanando restos de vacío, la máscara ya dañada y a punto de desquebrajarse, aquellos ojos negros e inocentes suplicando por ayuda. Pero él simplemente lo abandonó a su suerte, a morir en el abismo o bien por la caída o los enemigos que pululaban ahí abajo. ¿Cuántos más sufrieron ese horrible destino en cuanto salieron del huevo? ¿Cuántos fueron descartados por no ser puros? Aquellas ideas eran como puñales que se clavaban en él. Durante unos segundos quiso llorar y gritar, pero no tenía voz para ello. Huir de palacio tampoco se trataba de una opción, lo cazarían y matarían en cuestión de segundos.  
Un fuerte dolor en su costado lo devolvió a la realidad. Hegemol lo había golpeado con su gigantesca maza tan fuerte que logró lanzarlo hacia una de las estanterías blancas a rebosar de objetos. El pequeño no emitió ningún sonido después de que todo se desmoronara sobre él. Muy a duras penas podía ver lo que ocurría a su al rededor, que cada vez se oscurecía más y más. El Rey Pálido lo miraba fijamente mientras que varios de los sirvientes corrían hacia el receptáculo notablemente alterados. Los caballeros ni siquiera reaccionaron ante semejante fracaso.  
Sintió su máscara desquebrajándose y el vacío saliendo de ella a montones, dolía demasiado. Solo quería dormir hasta que pasara y tal vez esa fuera la mejor opción, así podría dejar de pensar en sus hermanos, en el entrenamiento, en Hallownest. En su padre.  
***  
El receptáculo se levantó sobresaltado antes de volver a dejarse caer en la superficie mullida y cálida en la que se encontraba. Su cuerpo vagamente cubierto por una manta de seda seguía malherido a pesar de que en él no quedara ni un rastro de cicatrices, como si nunca hubiera peleado, aun así sentía los estragos, sobre todo en la máscara antes quebrada.  
No necesitó demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta dónde se encontraba, su habitación antes vacía ahora estaba ocupada por una cama simple de blancas sábanas el doble de grande que él. Una silla plateada se encontraba a su lado, ocupada por una figura larguirucha con espinas saliendo de su cabeza a modo de corona, sus cuatro brazos cruzados sobre el regazo y los dos pares de alas desparramados por el suelo. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo en palacio el pequeño jamás se habría imaginado esa escena, la del Rey Pálido dando cabezadas a su lado de una manera tan poco elegante.  
Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se arrastró a su lado, su presencia le causaba curiosidad. Se sentó frente a él de piernas cruzadas con los ojos oscuros cargados de la inocencia propia de una cría, al menos hasta que la voz del monarca acabó con el silencio de la habitación.

-Observar a los insectos mientras duermen no es algo propio de alguien de alta cuna, Hollow- El pequeño se mantuvo estático, no sabía si el rey hablaba con él o en sueños- Sí, te estoy hablando a ti- El receptáculo posó una de sus manos en el pecho, incapaz de creer que había recibido un nombre. Aquello lo llenó de alegría, tanta que tuvo el impulso de saltar sobre la cama, pero logró contenerse, no quería echarlo todo al traste. Miró fijamente al Rey Pálido después de que éste suspirara- ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que sería buena idea lanzar al único recipiente apto a una batalla contra Hegemol?- Cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos pálidas notablemente avergonzado antes de regresar su atención a la cría- Procuraré que el entrenamiento sea progresivo, ahora mismo debes descansar y recuperarte.

El pequeño se quedó hipnotizado con el breve espectáculo que las alas del monarca ofrecieron. Cada vez que un rayo de luz, por más tenue que fuera, impactaba contra ellas las iluminaba de bellos tonos azules y morados, formando así preciosas espirales de color. Lo único que lo sacó de aquel trance fue el sonido de las mantas siendo arrojadas al otro extremo de la cama. En cuanto se percató, gateó de nuevo hacia el lugar en el que momentos antes dormía plácidamente e intentó agarrar las telas para cubrirse una vez más, pero el rey se le adelantó.  
Levantó la cabeza, confundido otra vez por la actitud del wyrm. Tal vez en otro momento esos ojos vacíos lo habrían incomodado, aunque ahora estaba demasiado agotado como para sentir otra cosa. La cría, confundida por su extraña actitud, se acomodó en el colchón y permitió que su padre lo arropara sin problema, ¿qué podría hacer si no? Desobedecer no era una opción. Le dio la espalda e intentó conciliar el sueño, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo y al igual que su creador, estaba muy cansado.  
Escuchó al Rey Pálido suspirar antes de alejarse de él a paso lento, la ropa creaba un extraño sonido al ser arrastrada por el suelo que lograba adormilar al receptáculo, al menos hasta que el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose acabó con la paz de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Hollow- Dijo antes de marcharse. 

Nuevamente aquello dejó al pequeño insecto anonadado ¿Por unos segundos había notado algo de tristeza y alivio en su voz? No, imposible, ese bicho arrojó a miles de sus hermanos a una muerte segura sin dudarlo, su único objetivo parecía mantener el reino a flote solo para conservar el puesto de monarca, pero entonces ¿Por qué se comportó así? ¿Por qué le dio un nombre? ¿Por qué se quedó toda la noche a su lado si ante sus ojos él no era más que una simple herramienta? Poco a poco fue haciéndose un ovillo, el dolor seguía siendo demasiado intenso y el recuerdo de su hermano cayendo al vacío lo atormentaba... No. No permitiría que ninguna otra cría sufriera un destino tan cruel. Todos los días daría lo mejor de sí, entrenaría sin parar y dejaría de lado cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con su misión, dejaría de sentir, de pensar... Lágrimas de vacío mancharon su impecable máscara ante la sola idea de transformarse en una criatura hueca y fría, sin recuerdos ni sentimientos. Era algo aterrador para una cría, pero debía hacerlo por sus hermanos, no permitiría que nadie muriera a manos del Rey Pálido. Él sería el último en sufrir. Se volvería esa terrible criatura. Nada ni nadie podría romper su voluntad de hierro. Sería el Hollow Knight que el pueblo ansiaba y necesitaba.


	3. Sin voz que grite de sufrimiento.

-Muy bien, Hollow- Ogrim, con su típica actitud divertida, comenzó a estirarse. El receptáculo asintió determinadamente antes de apretar el mango del aguijón - Con fuerza, como siempre. 

Hollow se lanzó hacia Ogrim sin dudarlo ni un instante, el sonido de los golpes de su arma impactando contra la coraza del escarabajo y las risas de éste no tardaron en inundar la habitación. El entrenamiento ya no era lo mismo que al principio, con el paso de los años fue aprendiendo diversos tipos de ataques, desde poderosos contraataques a mortales magias de luz y vacío enseñadas por su padre, aquellas batallas se convirtieron en simples juegos con los que se divertía y obtenía unos momentos de relativa tranquilidad, además de ayudarle a conocer un poco mejor a los cinco caballeros.  
Sin duda alguna Ogrim era con el quien más se divertía, nunca tenían una lucha igual a la anterior, las risas solían ser abundantes a pesar de pelear con fiereza. Hegemol siempre utilizaba la fuerza bruta y apenas hablaba, cuando Hollow escuchó su voz por primera vez se sorprendió de lo suave que se trataba. Las heridas después de cada encontronazo eran abundantes, a veces incluso graves, el caballero no se contenía ni un pelo. Ze'mer contaba con un gigantesco aguijón que empuñaba con agilidad, casi nunca combatían pero cuando lo hacían revelaba un lado atroz que jamás se imaginaría, aun así la insecto prefería charlar con él acerca de una joven mantis de la que sin lugar a dudas se había enamorado locamente. Isma se trataba de una hábil guerrera de gran corazón que corría en su ayuda cada vez que recibía el más mínimo arañazo, deteniendo la lucha en el acto, aun así le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella y Ogrim, ambos escuchando atentamente sus historietas como crías recién salidas del huevo. Y finalmente Dryya, no solía entrenar con ella, normalmente se encontraba al lado de la Dama Blanca protegiéndola con uñas y dientes, nadie podía ver a la reina sin su aprobación, ni siquiera él, el hijo de ambos monarcas.  
Ambos estaban demasiado centrados en la batalla, lo único que Hollow escuchaba mientras huía como bien podía era el ruido de las carcajadas y los impactos de Ogrim cayendo contra el suelo agrietado. El receptáculo ya sintió una vez todo el peso del caballero cayendo sobre su negro cuerpo en una ocasión, aquella se trataba de una experiencia que no querría repetir nunca más. La puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse en un chirrido agudo. 

-Hollow- Se detuvo en seco en cuanto la voz masculina retumbó en la sala. Miró hacia la puerta que conectaba al pasillo y ahí, sobre las escaleras, vio al Rey Pálido vestido con sus finas telas blancas, tratando de mantenerse erguido ante los caballeros, pero algo andaba mal, estaba agotado, decaído, sus ojos apagados y sin vida.

Hollow ladeó la cabeza, confuso y preocupado por su padre. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, tal vez le diría qué le ocurría, por qué los habitantes del castillo estaban tan nerviosos, por qué sus entrenamientos se volvieron tan frecuentes, por qué su querida hermana se mudó de repente a palacio. Cargó el aguijón a su espalda, alertando así al despistado de Ogrim de la presencia del Rey Pálido. El escarabajo cayó al suelo de un pesado golpe que hizo temblar los aguijones expuestos en vitrinas. Hollow siempre pensaba lo mismo, que con caballeros así el reino no tenía nada que temer, sin duda alguna los admiraba.  
Ambos se arrodillaron en cuanto llegaron a las escaleras, expectantes a las palabras del rey, que parecía minúsculo al lado de los guerreros. El suspiro del wyrm preocupó aún más al receptáculo, aunque se mantuvo en su sitio en absoluto silencio. 

-Mis leales caballeros- Hollow miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó el leve sonido de las prendas que su padre arrastraba cayendo por las escaleras. Le sorprendió ver al rey a su misma altura, posando dos de sus manos sobre su máscara blanca en una forma increíblemente afectiva y triste a la vez, como si aquella fuera la última vez que estarían juntos. ¿Padre? Quería preguntar, aunque no poseía la capacidad de ello- Lamento interrumpir vuestra lucha, mas es urgente- Sintió los delgados brazos pálidos del monarca temblando, no supo de si preocupación o agotamiento, tal vez ambas- La pequeña Hornet ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Debemos encontrarla cuanto antes o las arañas... Herrah, entrará en cólera.- Se levantó de un salto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la idea de perder a su hermanita resultaba aterradora, tiempo atrás se prometió que nadie más de su familia sufriría, que él los protegiera sin importar el precio. De todos modos ¿cómo era posible que Hornet, una cría de menos de dos meses, hubiera dado esquinazo a guardias creados de vacío?- Hollow, cálmate- El receptáculo se giró hacia su padre con algo de vergüenza a causa del cambio de actitud, la situación lo superaba- Comprendo que estés preocupado, al fin y al cabo es tu hermana, alguien muy importante para ti- El wyrm suspiró- Seguramente estará escondida en algún rincón de palacio, a salvo de cualquier peligro. Aun así no hay tiempo que perder, hay que dar con ella de inmediato. 

Hollow asintió determinado antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando al monarca con las palabras en la boca, su capa blanca sujetada por una cadena plateada bailaba de un lado a otro como si tuviera vida propia, golpeando a varios sirvientes que, al lado del guerrero, eran minúsculos. Los pasillos estaban repletos de carcasas reales y mayordomos desesperados por localizar a Hornet. Entraban y salían de las estancias con la misma expresión de terror, muertos de miedo ante la idea de enfrentarse a la furia del rey o Herrah.  
Afortunadamente él sabía dónde la encontraría, los insectos no se angustiarían durante mucho más tiempo. Llegó al jardín de palacio en cuestión de minutos, no era de extrañar por qué la reina pasaba ahí la gran mayoría de los días en los que le resultaba imposible viajar hasta sus jardines privados, hermosas plantas y flores delicadas crecían en cada rincón de la estancia, protegidas por las gruesas raíces blancas que se encontraban en diversas zonas del Palacio Blanco. Pequeños e inocentes trepamusgos se perseguían los unos a los otros antes de ir hacia Hollow y saludarlo con adorables gruñidos. Aquel sitio se trataba de su lugar favorito sin contar con su habitación pues a pesar de que ya contaba con más objetos y decoración a parte de la cama, estaba repleta de grietas y cuchillas plateadas atascadas en la pared que no podían retirarse. El recuerdo de los monarcas viendo por primera vez semejante caos era algo que guardaba con mucho cariño, pero qué iba a hacer, adoraba practicar la magia.  
Comenzó a andar con calma hacia los arbustos más alejados de la entrada. Los restos de hilo de araña colgaban de las verdes hojas y palos, creando leves reflejos plateados como si de gotas de rocío se tratasen. Apartó las ramas evitando partirlas hasta encontrar un pequeño hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que dos crías entraran a la vez. Se le rompió el corazón al ver a Hornet sosteniendo su aguijón de juguete entre sus manos partido en dos, con su característico vestido rojo cubierto de restos de vacío y tierra. La pequeña no dejaba de llorar en silencio, el orgullo le impedía hacerlo en voz alta, no quería que nadie acudiera a tranquilizarla, por eso en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su hermano mayor se puso en pie de un salto e intentó correr a esconderse entre los matorrales con una expresión de furia.  
Hollow solo necesitó una mano para sostenerla firmemente, cualquier forcejeo resultaría inútil, pero la pequeña Hornet seguía sacudiéndose de un lado a otro en un vano intento de escapar por todo lo alto. 

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó con la voz quebrada. Hollow negó con la cabeza lentamente, escuchando a Hornet sin poder replicar- ¡N-no puedes hacerme esto!- La cría apretó los restos del juguete cubierto con hilo contra su pecho tratando de esconderse de la oscura mirada de su hermano, avergonzada y asustada, aquello preocupó al receptáculo, ¿qué había ocurrido con ella para que de repente huyera aterrada?- ¡Hollow!- El caballero liberó a la cría suavemente sobre un banco de piedra blanco gigantesco comparado con ella, observándola en silencio. Hornet continuaba dándole la espalda, no se atrevía a girarse- No es justo- Sollozó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en el vestido- Yo solo quería aprender a pelear, a ser un caballero. Solo estaba practicando con una carcasa real, mi aguijón se enganchó y no podía sacarlo. Cuando padre me vio empezó a gritarme. Pensé que- Hornet se arrojó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, atormentada. Hollow, con el alma rota en mil pedazos, se sentó junto a ella y la cubrió con la capa, escondiéndola de los curiosos trepamusgos. La actitud del Rey Pálido no le sorprendía, algo malo ocurría con él y la corte pero ninguno de los hermanos sabía el motivo- Pensé que así podría jugar contigo otra vez- Él agachó la cabeza arrepentido. Hornet tenía razón, desde que llegó a palacio no pasó ni un minuto con ella, los entrenamientos eran cada vez más constantes y duros, cuando terminaba, el agotamiento lo superaba y se dormía al instante. La sentó sobre su regazo, abrazándola con cariño, se arrepentía por no haber pasado tiempo con ella como antes, jugando al escondites o practicando lo que Hollow aprendía en los entrenamientos. La cría se acomodó entre los brazos de su hermano mayor- Medio palacio me busca, ¿verdad?- Hollow asintió, agachando la cabeza- S-sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, me han repetido muchas veces que cuando sea mayor lucharé como tú- Lloriqueó de nuevo- Padre también está triste, igual que madre...- Hornet se agarró a la capa del caballero para mirarlo directamente a los ojos negros- Yo no debería ponerlos más tristes... ¿Crees que debería disculparme?- El caballero afirmó otra vez, desaflojando su abrazo para permitir a Hornet marcharse, pero ella se quedó estática- ¿Ve-vendrías conmigo?

El receptáculo no respondió. Se puso en pie mientras acomodaba a su hermana entre los cuernos y se aseguraba de que no se caería. Ambos salieron del jardín en silencio, aunque cuando accedieron a los pasillos de palacio, Hollow sintió un ambiente distinto, tenso y con un extraño olor dulzón en el aire. Los sirvientes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro junto a las carcasas reales que los acompañaban. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró a Hornet con disimulo, tal vez ella notaba la extraña atmósfera, por suerte estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para eso.  
Hollow trató de actuar con normalidad. Emprendió el camino hacia la sala del trono donde en teoría el Rey Pálido se encontraría custodiado por los guardias, pero ahí solo se encontró con las armaduras de las carcasas vacías cubiertas de vacío líquido junto a los numerosos cuerpos de mayordomos atravesados por desconocidos aguijones luminosos. El olor dulzón inundaba la enorme estancia hasta el punto de llegar a ser asfixiante. Los pocos supervivientes observaban una escena tan atroz que dejó a ambos hermanos sin aliento; un insecto de armadura rojiza reposaba sobre sus rodillas, aterrado y atónito, lágrimas anaranjadas caían de sus ojos del mismo color y frente a él, el Rey Pálido se alzaba con dos aguijones atravesándole el pecho, la sangre brotaba sin parar de las heridas mortales en cualquier otra criatura. Aun así el rey mantenía una expresión de furia en el rostro, como si esas armas no le importasen, sus alas manchadas de vacío colgaban a su espalda a la vista de los presentes, dándole un porte divino y a la vez maléfico. 

-¿Has terminado, Xero?- Hollow se tensó al escuchar la voz de su padre, rasgada y furiosa. Llevó una de sus manos hacia Hornet en cuanto sintió su pequeño cuerpo temblando de miedo, rodeándola de manera protectora.  
-Mi wyrm...- Susurró la reina desde su asiento, incapaz de creer lo que ocurría a escasos metros de ella. Dryya mantenía su aguijón en alto, dispuesta a dar su vida por la Dama Blanca- Por favor, tranquilo...  
-Después de todo el sacrificio que mi reina y yo hemos hecho por este reino- El Rey Pálido ignoró por completo a la Dama Blanca, a su ser más querido, el leve atisbo de locura en él hizo que Hollow retrocediera un par de pasos- Y tú te atreves a levantar tu aguijón contra mí- Lentamente el Rey Pálido fue alzando una de sus manos, los presentes desviaron la atención hacia el brillo que se manifestó en ella durante unos segundos antes de transformarse en varios puñales blancos con detalles plateados, similares a los que Hollow podía usar pero mucho más peligrosos- Tú servirás como advertencia, Xero. Una advertencia hacia cualquier insensato que se atreva a traicionarme- Varias dagas flotaron hacia el pecho del insecto y con una lentitud enfermiza comenzaron a atravesar la armadura rojiza cual mantequilla. La sangre teñida de naranja comenzó a brotar de las heridas de Xero como pequeñas fuentes que goteaban al suelo en un horripilante sonido, el monarca mantenía los ojos clavados en el infectado, deleitándose de los gritos mudos y el crujido del caparazón desquebrajándose ante la presión de las armas- Tu cabeza colgará en las estatuas cercanas a palacio, si algún otro insecto tan solo se le ocurre acabar conmigo, tu cadáver les recordará la furia de un wyrm- Una de las dagas salió de un golpe del cuerpo tembloroso del guerrero con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de arrojarlo al suelo. Restos de sangre volaron hacia la ropa del Rey Pálido, manchándola de ese asqueroso líquido, aunque aquello no lo detuvo, el arma se levantó por encima de su cabeza dispuesta a acabar con Xero de un golpe- Habla si todavía tienes las fuerzas suficientes- Hollow agarró a Hornet y la escondió en su capa blanca en cuanto Xero comenzó a escupir y gorgotear, consciente de lo que su padre planeaba.  
-Tú eres el culpable de las desgracias de Hallownest- Susurró con una voz quebradiza- Tú y solo- El sonido del puñal atravesando el cuello de Xero hizo que el receptáculo abrazara a su hermana con más fuerza. 

La cabeza del guerrero rodó directamente hacia la multitud, que con el estómago revuelto se alejó de ella a toda velocidad. El cuerpo del cadáver descansaba a los pies del Rey Pálido, rodeado por el charco de la sangre que no dejaba de brotar de las heridas. Hollow lo miró directamente, llevaba años sin sentir el asfixiante terror que su padre podía transmitir con su mera presencia. Los ojos del monarca estaban clavados en el cuerpo sin vida de Xero, por primera vez Hollow no supo descifrar aquel rostro inexpresivo, tal vez rabia, tal vez desesperación..

-Buscad a la cría- Hollow se irguió al escuchar al wyrm hablando con calma y acercándose hacia su lugar junto a la reina como si el crimen jamás hubiera ocurrido- Y limpiad éste desastre. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer- Los sirvientes huyeron de la sala del trono en cuanto el monarca se sentó, dejando completamente solos a la familia real. Hollow no vaciló al marcharse de ahí, ese no era el mejor momento para que Hornet se disculpara, notaba el diminuto cuerpo temblando de miedo entre sus manos.

Los pasillos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, nadie se atrevía a pulular por ellos, así mejor, Hornet podría tranquilizarse todavía escondida en la larga capa blanca. Hollow era incapaz de quitarse de la mente la imagen de su padre asesinando a sangre fría al caballero, se supone que él debía salvarlos no matarlos. Sacudió la cabeza, lo primordial en ese momento se trataba de esconder a la cría durante un par de horas, las suficientes como para que el monarca se tranquilizase.  
Ambos hermanos regresaron al jardín, el único lugar en el que podrían alejarse de cualquier insecto. Aun así cuando llegaron el ambiente de soledad y pesadez se palpaba fácilmente, los trepamusgos no estaban ahí, ni siquiera escuchaba sus alegres gruñidos, el mismo olor dulzón rebosaba en la habitación, algo extraño ocurría a su al rededor, pero no sabía qué, se suponía que la infección jamás podría alcanzarlos detrás de los muros del castillo, ¿entonces cómo era posible que Xero hubiera entrado con facilidad? Suspiró de agotamiento y prácticamente arrastrando las patas se acercó hacia el banco donde se dejó caer. Intentó descansar, sentía el resentimiento del entrenamiento en su delgado cuerpo, lo único que quería era dormir, cerrar los ojos para despertar al día siguiente con todo vuelto a la normalidad.  
Pero aquello no sería así, mucho menos con el Rey Pálido erguido frente a él cubierto de restos de sangre infectada. Mantenía las alas y los brazos ocultos detrás de su ropa, obteniendo de nuevo ese aspecto regio característico. Hollow, todavía escondiendo a Hornet, se arrodilló ante el wyrm en cuestión de segundos. 

-Oh, mi leal caballero- Hollow sintió las cuatro manos del monarca apoyándose en su máscara blanca, acariciándola delicadamente- El tiempo se agota, la infección avanza a gran velocidad- El Rey Pálido suspiró con arrepentimiento- Sé que tu entrenamiento no ha terminado todavía, pero debes cumplir el propósito para el que se te concibió- El receptáculo agarró a la cría, la cual comenzaba a revolverse en su escondite- Partirás de palacio hacia la superficie junto a los Soñadores- Los brazos del monarca comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos negros. Hollow se apresuró a limpiarlas, no le gustaba ver a su padre así. Aceptaré mi destino con la cabeza bien alta, padre, quería decir con todas sus fuerzas, mas le era imposible- Tú sellarás la luz cegadora que asola sus sueños. Eres el Receptáculo. Eres el Hollow Knight... Pero también eres mi hijo, lamento mucho tener que...  
-¡No!- Gritó Hornet escapando del agarre de Hollow. Sus patas temblaban de rabia, si hubiera tenido su aguijón a mano no habría dudado en lanzarse contra el Rey Pálido. El mayor de los hermanos intentó sostenerla y esconderla de nuevo, aunque el wyrm negó con la cabeza.  
-Permítele hablar- Se interpuso el monarca con la voz quebrada. Hornet se aferró a una de las manos de Hollow, llorando a mares. No lo dejaría marchar tan fácilmente.  
-¡Ya te has llevado a madre!- Exclamó una vez más- ¡No permitiré que te lleves a Hollow también!- El receptáculo se tensó y miró a su padre ¿De verdad separó a Herrah de su cría sin dar explicaciones? El suspiro del monarca confirmó sus temores- ¡Yo iré a donde él vaya, seremos igual de fuertes y nos cuidaremos el uno al otro, lejos de éste horrible palacio!  
-Lo siento mucho Hornet...- Susurró el wyrm arrodillándose ante ella, trató de tranquilizarla con unas suaves caricias, pero la pequeña se escondió entre los ropajes de su hermano evitando cualquier tipo de contacto- Pero eso no podrá ser así- Hollow se dio cuenta del dolor del gobernador, en ningún momento se imaginó que su propia hija pudiera guardarle tanto rencor. Hornet se apegó al receptáculo, escondiendo sus constantes lágrimas de la vista del monarca. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago, si dejaba el castillo ella se quedaría sola, lejos de Nido Profundo, de su hogar, de su familia, la idea de marcharse se volvía cada vez más horrible. El Rey Pálido cerró los ojos, agotado- Despídete, pequeña, Hollow partirá mañana a primera hora.


	4. Chapter 4

El interior del huevo negro sin duda era aterrador. Las marcas luminosas que recorrían las paredes de la estancia a duras penas podían espantar a la oscuridad, los pasos de las carcasas reales preparándolo todo rompían el tenso silencio. Hollow fue el único con el suficiente valor de acompañar a los caballeros mientras el resto se quedaba en el exterior asegurándose de acabar con los infectados.  
Pero necesitaba esa soledad, no dejaba de pensar en los cientos de insectos que se lanzaron a por ellos en un intento de matarlos siendo ensartados por las armas de los guardias. Aquellos ojos anaranjados y sin vida, las extrañas pústulas brotando de sus cuerpos, los gruñidos que lanzaban antes de morir. Sin duda alguna la infección era algo terrible capaz de condenar a los bichos a vagabundear y acabar con cualquier otra criatura libre del control de The Radiance. Ese fue su objetivo desde que salió del Abismo, salvar a los habitantes de Hallownest de tan agónico destino y a su vez, encerrar a la tiránica diosa que los mantenía bajo su yugo por la eternidad.  
Evitar la muerte de más de sus hermanos.  
Jamás dejó de soñar con los ojos negros suplicando por ayuda de la cría que a duras penas logró ascender de la oscuridad, antes de caer al Abismo de nuevo junto a las almas en pena de los receptáculos descartados. Nadie sería capaz de sobrevivir al golpe. Siempre despertaba aterrorizado y aturdido, llorando la muerte de su joven hermano, maldiciéndose por no haberlo ayudado.  
Sintió sus manos temblando bajo su capa. La punta del aguijón tallado, antes de un precioso blanco, golpeaba levemente el suelo de piedra negra manchándolo de sangre naranja. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, se suponía que él debía ser completamente hueco para sellar a la deidad, pero no lo era, ahí se encontraba el glorioso caballero que acabaría con la infección temblando a pocos momentos de cumplir su cometido, lamentándose de los errores del pasado, asustado por fracasar y ser abandonado en la oscuridad absoluta.  
Una pequeña garra se posó en la mano con la que a duras penas sujetaba el arma, ayudándolo a sostenerla con firmeza. Lentamente agachó la cabeza esperando encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del Rey Pálido, pero el monarca se mantenía cabizbajo, incapaz de armarse del suficiente valor como para mirar al receptáculo. Hollow no supo qué hacer, ni siquiera cuando el wyrm apretó su agarre en un intento de reconfortarlo. Su presencia lo tranquilizó un poco, agradecía tener a un ser querido a su lado en sus últimos momentos de libertad, aunque sabía que el rey no se encontraba bien, nadie lo estaba, incluso las carcasas reales se mostraban inquietas y torpes. 

-Es la hora, Hollow- Dijo con un hilo de voz. El caballero asintió lentamente, notando de nuevo el miedo brotando en él conforme el otro ser avanzaba en silencio hacia la puerta custodiada por dos guardias. 

Lanzó un último vistazo hacia el exterior, hacia la leve luz que iluminaba los pasillos de los cruces, hacia su familia, su vida. Pero sobre todo no dejaba de mirar a Herrah, la cual se alzaba junto al resto de soñadores con orgullo, dispuesta a acatar su objetivo sin rechistar tan solo para proteger de la infección a Hornet, otorgarle una oportunidad de vivir en paz lejos del terror de la antigua luz. La simple idea de ver a Hornet infectada lo aterraba incluso más que la oscuridad o la soledad. No, no permitiría que eso ocurriera.  
Sacudió la cabeza, decidido a enfrentarse a su destino con honor, a acabar con el terror de The Radiance para que todos pudieran ser libres de su yugo, para que nadie más se transformara en una marioneta cuyo objetivo era matar a cualquier insecto inocente, para que su hermana no tuviera que enfrentarse a un mundo tan peligroso como Hallownest en esos años oscuros.  
Avanzó con el aguijón en mano hacia la estancia negra, dándole la espalda a la luz pálida del exterior. Las dos carcasas reales se inclinaron ante él, como si reconocieran el sacrificio que estaba a punto de realizar.  
El chirrido de las cadenas negras chocando las unas contra las otras resultaba estridente junto a los golpes de las armaduras de los guardias. El Rey Pálido se encontraba en el centro de la enorme sala, con la mirada perdida en la nada, sus alas reposaban en el suelo a la vista de todos, apagadas, despojadas de cualquier brillo. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y tristeza, Hollow no permitió que aquello le afectase de nuevo, se acercó en silencio, erguido, hacia el monarca sin fijarse en nada más antes de clavar su arma en el suelo frente a él y arrodillarse con la mano libre apoyada en el pecho.  
Debía mantenerse serio, dispuesto a cumplir su objetivo sin vacilar, tal vez, solo tal vez, así su padre regresaría al Palacio Blanco con la consciencia tranquila. Todo estaría bien, Hollow se encargaría de ello. Notó las garras del wyrm posándose sobre sus cuernos acariciándolos con tristeza, buscando heridas o grietas, sus ojos negros parecían muertos, incapaces de centrarse en el receptáculo.

-El más leal de mis caballeros- Susurró con una voz prácticamente inaudible- El Hollow Knight. El receptáculo destinado a encerrar la infección en su cuerpo adorado por el pueblo. Hijo de dioses y Vacío...- Un par de carcasas reales ataron dos cadenas a la armadura de Hollow, ya no había marcha atrás- Por favor, perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacerte- Las manos del wyrm comenzaron a temblar en cuanto lo miró a los ojos, a pesar de que trataba de parecer calmado, finas lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Hollow trató de limpiarlas y consolarlo como él hizo cuando el receptáculo era una cría, el monarca lo evitó fríamente- Lo siento mucho...

El sonido de las cadenas chocando entre sí comenzó a sonar sobre la cabeza de los presentes acompañado de constantes sacudidas de tierra, pequeñas piedras caían del techo, desquebrajándose en cuanto chocaban contra el suelo. Hollow contempló al Rey Pálido temeroso de que el edificio se le derrumbase encima, pero el hierro frío apretándose contra su cuerpo lo hizo sacudirse y soltar su aguijón de golpe. Numerosas cadenas oscuras comenzaban a rodearlo y elevarlo, sentía cómo se quedaba sin aliento conforme el metal iba aferrándose a él, todo volviéndose cada vez más oscuro a su al rededor. Observó a su padre, éste no dejaba de llorar y clavarse las garras en la piel, dejando la sangre fluir sin control debajo de su capa ahora manchada de ese líquido.  
Las carcasas reales se reunieron al rededor del rey, escondiéndolo con sus cuerpos embutidos en armaduras cubiertas de polvo. A duras penas escuchaba la voz del monarca llamándolo entre los soldados, aunque él no podía responderle. Lágrimas de vacío se deslizaron por la máscara del receptáculo, solo quería abrazarlo una última vez y prometerle que se haría cargo de su cometido con la cabeza bien alta, que no lo deshonraría, pero sobre todo quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería, a él y a la dama blanca, agradecerle la vida que le dieron y pedirles por favor que cuidaran de la pequeña Hornet de igual manera.  
Mas le resultó imposible, el rey, junto a los guardias, avanzaban a paso acelerado hacia la salida esquivando como podían los escombros que continuaban cayendo sin descanso.  
Aquella fue la última vez que el receptáculo vio a su padre antes de ser engullido por la oscuridad absoluta. 

***  
-Fallido...

Hollow despertó bruscamente tras escuchar una dulce voz femenina en sus sueños. El lamento de las cadenas chocando entre ellas acabó con el sepulcral silencio de la habitación cuando el receptáculo se sacudió intentando liberarse de su prisión, pero lo único que logró fue hacerse daño en uno de sus brazos. Miró de un lado a otro desesperado por encontrar al insecto que le atormentaba. De nuevo solo vio oscuridad, fría y solitaria como de costumbre.  
Agachó la cabeza agotado, no sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba sin poder dormir, esa voz siempre aparecía en sus sueños, le hablaba, le torturaba, convertía su único medio de evadir la realidad en una pesadilla.  
Intentó darle sentido a todo aquello, tal vez la soledad ya comenzaba a afectarle pues no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo sellaron, puede que apenas unos meses, puede que largos años.  
Suspiró en cuanto el fugaz recuerdo de la pequeña Hornet acudió a su memoria. Apenas la recordaba físicamente, para él tan solo era un manojo de nervios sin voz ni rostro deseoso de luchar con cualquier insecto capaz de blandir un arma. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo estaría, si por fin cumplió su sueño de convertirse en una luchadora, si algún día volvería a verla y lo más importante, si la reconocería.  
Pero desgraciadamente ella solo era una más de la lista, había olvidado muchos de los nombres de aquellos que lo entrenaron, la ubicación del palacio, su antigua habitación, el rostro del hermano que ascendió después de él, la calidez de los abrazos de su madre, los juegos con Hornet, los momentos que compartió con su padre. Su padre.  
Se tensó en cuanto se percató de que no recordaba nada acerca de él, ni su aspecto, ni su voz.  
Nada, se había transformado en una memoria borrosa que por mucho que se esforzaba era incapaz de recuperar. 

-Oh, pobre caballero- Hollow se tensó. No estaba dormido, por qué escuchaba la voz- Destinado a tan atroz cometido, condenado por un usurpador- Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, de nuevo las cadenas se clavaron en su piel, formando pequeñas heridas de las que brotó vacío- Ese necio de verdad pensó que el plan funcionaría, ¿no es así?- La voz comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- Pobre, pobre wyrm, ¿qué diría si te viera tan demacrado?- De nuevo el receptáculo comenzó a sacudirse, no, no caería presa de la infección- Oh, criatura de vacío, no te resistas, solo empeorarás la situación... Ah, no me digas que crees que eres más fuerte que yo- La voz comenzó a reír otra vez- Ya poseo casi todo Hallownest, desde inservibles gusanos hasta grandes líderes mantis, incluso uno de tus adorables hermanos me sigue- Aquello dejó paralizado al receptáculo, ¿cómo podía ser eso? ¿Su sacrificio fue en vano? El temor comenzó a apoderarse de él, las cadenas lo apretaban cada vez más, las heridas crecían, lágrimas oscuras mancharon su máscara cubierta de suciedad- Shh, tranquilo, tranquilo. Yo acabaré con tu sufrimiento eterno, pero a cambio tú me ayudarás a acabar con el wyrm- Hollow negó con fuerza, cosa que no le gustó a la criatura- Maldito insolente. No podrás resistirte a mí- Un ardor comenzó a crecer en el interior del receptáculo, le dolía y no podía hacer nada para que se detuviera, tan solo sacudirse con violencia bajo los férreos comandos de la voz. 

Ni siquiera el helor de las cadenas que cayeron desde el techo para enrollarse en su brazo logró aliviarlo. Se apretaban más y más, el vacío no dejaba de escapar de sus heridas apenas cubiertas por los grilletes, se deslizaba sobre el metal delicadamente, manchando la deshilachada capa blanca y goteando al suelo en un incómodo ruido. Él era incapaz de contraatacar, tal solo observar cómo su propio cuerpo le desobedecía, cómo su propia mente iba siendo consumida lentamente por la diosa, cómo el líquido negro se fundía con uno anaranjado que nacía de las laceraciones. Infección. Un agudo dolor lo hizo retorcerse, ahí donde alguna vez se encontró su brazo no quedaba nada, las sustancias brotaban sin control. Las cadenas regresaron al techo, manchando todo a su al rededor con infección, incluida la máscara del caballero.  
Lágrimas anaranjadas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos teñidos del mismo color, tan solo podía llorar en silencio, nadie acudiría en su ayuda, estaba solo en la oscuridad siendo manipulado cual títere por la diosa. Las pústulas comenzaron a rasgarle la piel ocupado el sitio en el que estuvo su brazo, el ardor resultaba insoportable, pero lo que acabó con el rechinar de las cadenas fue el crujido de la máscara al desquebrajarse. El dolor resultó demasiado.  
Sus ojos perdieron cualquier rastro de color o vida en ellos, la luz naranja fue engullida por la oscuridad. Al menos durante unos segundos. Un furioso rugido escapó de su cuerpo e hizo que las cadenas se sacudieran en el techo.  
The Radiance había vuelto después de años encarcelada. Nadie volvería a encerrarla, nadie volvería a olvidarla.


	5. No hay precio tan alto.

Hallownest jamás conoció unos años tan prósperos como los que siguieron tras el encierro del Hollow Knight en el templo del Huevo Negro. Cientos de insectos viajaban constantemente al reino tentados por las promesas de infinitas riquezas. Hallownest se expandía sin limites mientras que el sacrificio del receptáculo y los soñadores iba cayendo en el olvido.  
En palacio en cambio las cosas no estaban demasiado bien. Los sirvientes realizaban sus tareas con normalidad, los grandes caballeros continuaban entrenando hasta desfallecer, la reina atendía sus deberes como monarca, serena y segura ante la población, preocupada y entristecida en la privacidad.  
La Dama Blanca ya había perdido al único de sus hijos que se le permitió ser eso, su hijo. Le destrozaba saber que poco a poco Hollow era siendo olvidado por el pueblo y que ella no podía hacer nada salvo mantener erguida la estatua de Ciudad de Lágrimas. La sola idea de perder también a su marido lo aterrorizaba.  
El Rey Pálido se pasaba los días encerrado en su taller investigando y experimentando con el vacío. Ya ni siquiera se dejaba ver en público, estoy demasiado ocupado, repetía una y otra vez como excusa.  
El wyrm se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo cubierta de restos de líquido negro. Numerosas armaduras plateadas manchadas de esa sustancia se amontonaban en el suelo junto a unos extraños moldes de cuatro brazos. El sonido del metal chocando contra metal ocultaba los constantes bufidos rabiosos del monarca.  
Día tras día se encontraba varias de sus creaciones totalmente destrozadas y se veía obligado a repararlas constantemente. Apenas dormía por las noches y no podía dejar de pensar en todos los errores cometidos en el pasado. Él no quería preocupar a su esposa, trataba de aparentar calma, mas le resultaba imposible engañar a la raíz.  
Lanzó los objetos que tenía en la mesa de un manotazo, furioso consigo mismo y se llevó las manos al rostro, a duras penas aguantando las lágrimas. Sabía que hizo lo correcto, no tenía más opción, The Radiance arrasaría con Hallownest si se quedaba de brazos cruzados. Aun así sentía un horrible vacío en el pecho.  
Echaba de menos a Hollow. Echaba de menos a su hijo. Deseaba volver a verlo, pero era algo imposible.  
El sonido de la puerta aporreándose lo sacó de su tormento, del sobresalto estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-¿Sí?- Dijo utilizando un tono más calmado. Un insecto entró y se apoyó en el marco de madera mientras jadeaba de cansancio.

-Mi señor...- Respiró costosamente el recién llegado. El wyrm no supo cómo reaccionar, aunque aquello no le daba buena espina- La reina- El sirviente gritó de terror después de que el monarca se lanzara hacia él y lo agarrase por el cuello de su ropa blanca desgarrada.

-¿¡Qué ocurre con ella!?- Exclamó con los nervios a flor de piel.El bicho ni siquiera trató de liberarse, estaba paralizado por el miedo- ¿¡Dónde está!?

-En el...- Jadeó intentando no mirar al Rey Pálido directamente-Balcón real...

Las alas del wyrm se desplegaron sobre su espalda, iluminando las espirales que la decoraban de tonos azules y morados. En cuestión de segundos dejó atrás al sirviente y se adentró en los solitarios pasillos. No tardó en cruzarse con numerosos cadáveres de insectos rodeados por charcos de sangre anaranjada, varias carcasas reales estaban destruidas, tantas que el monarca pensó que no quedaría ninguna viva en palacio, pero lo peor de todo era el embriagador olor dulzón inundando los caminos.  
Mas no podía pensar en aquello, lo único que tenía en mente se trataba de su esposa. La puerta del balcón estaba salvaguardada por Ogrim y Hegemol, ambos caballeros se veían agotados, cubiertos de esa misma sangre anaranjada y rodeados de los cuerpos sin vida de sirvientes. Tampoco se detuvo a observarlos, tan solo cruzó la puerta a través del pequeño hueco que los caballeros le abrieron. Sintió la atmósfera mucho más pesada una vez salió al exterior, un ensordecedor ruido lo desorientó unos momentos antes de percatarse en la Dama Blanca, la cual se alzaba a su frente, escuchando el jaleo que procedía de debajo de sus patas. Dryya se relajó al ver de quién se trataba el recién llegado.  
El wyrm se posó en la barandilla blanca, dejando caer su vestido al vacío. La reina ciega agachó la cabeza hacia el Rey Pálido mientras lo abrazaba con las manos temblorosas. El monarca preocupado por ella le devolvió el abrazo en un intento de tranquilizarla.  
Cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos azules de la gobernadora, el Rey Pálido las secó delicadamente a la vez que hacía un leve gesto con la cabeza, ordenándole a Dryya que se marchase de ahí. La guerrera asintió y desenvainó su arma antes de unirse a los otros dos caballeros.

-Ha sido inútil- Sollozó la reina, su voz se rompería de un momento a otro.

-¿El qué, cariño?- Preguntó el monarca intentando calmar a la raíz. La Dama Blanca lo miró a los ojos, cosa que inquietó al wyrm.

-Todo el esfuerzo, todo el sacrificio, todas las muertes. Han sido en vano- El rey se giró lentamente.

Un horrible nudo se le formó en la garganta que le impidió respirar durante unos segundos. En tierra firme se libraba una sangrienta batalla ente las pocas carcasas reales supervivientes y cientos de insectos, la gran mayoría habitantes de Ciudad de Lágrimas. Sus cuerpos estaban recubiertos de pústulas anaranjadas que reventaban con los golpes de las armas oscuras de los caballeros, expulsando una nauseabunda sangre del mismo color antes de caer muertos al suelo. El horrible olor dulzón poco a poco comenzaba a mezclarse con el de los cadáveres, formando una fragancia a muerte que revolvió el estómago del wyrm.  
El Rey Pálido quedó paralizado ante tal escena, numerosas preguntas comenzaron a atormentarlo, los ciudadanos fueron infectados por la diosa, cayeron en sus garras de cabeza, ¿pero cómo? Se supone que Hollow la estaba conteniendo prácticamente en la superficie. Había tomado todas las medidas posibles para asegurarse de que The Radiance jamás escaparía, entrenamientos, sellos, muertes.  
¿Todo en vano?  
Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Su hijo, qué había ocurrido con su hijo. Las ideas de Hollow siendo torturado o asesinado por la deidad comenzaron a atormentarlo sin piedad, sentía un horrible dolor punzante en el pecho. Se negaba a aceptarlo y aun así la realidad le golpeaba cruelmente.  
Se giró hacia la Dama Blanca a gran velocidad tropezando con su larga capa blanca. La reina lo escuchó atentamente.

-Mi querido wyrm- Dijo con desesperación en su voz, apoyando las manos en el rostro del alto ser- Tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿¡Qué!?- La Dama Blanca enrolló al wyrm para impedir que se alejara de ella.

-No puedes quedarte aquí- Continuó- Es peligroso, debes esconderte-La reina negó fuertemente- Dryya te protegerá de cualquier mal, te ha jurado lealtad eterna.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- El monarca sintió su pecho encogiéndose.

-No me ocurrirá nada- La Dama Blanca apretó su agarre- Iré a buscarte, pero primero he de poner a salvo a los habitantes de palacio- El Rey Pálido volvió a abrazarse a la reina antes de darle un beso y elevarse en el aire para separarse de ella- No permitiré que más inocentes mueran-Apretó los puños recordando a los receptáculos desechados, todos sus hijos fallecidos en vano y Hollow no fue la excepción- Por favor, márchate antes de que sea imposible. No tardaré en reunirme contigo- Mintió- Pero por favor- Repitió- No quiero perderte a ti también- La Dama Blanca se mantuvo en silencio llorando.

-Ten cuidado, mi querido wyrm- Sollozó alejándose de él- Quiero volver a verte.

El wyrm se quedó completamente solo, rodeado por el sonido de la batalla bajo sus patas. Las manos le temblaban, llevaba años sin sentirse así, desesperado e incluso aterrado.  
Una gran cantidad de poder comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo acumulándose cada vez más rápido. Debía darle suficiente tiempo a su amada raíz y a los soldados que lo acompañaban para escapar del Palacio Blanco.  
El tiempo corría en su contra, esa era la última oportunidad para encontrar una solución definitiva. Hallownest sobreviviría durante toda la eternidad, sus hijos no morirían en vano.  
Una intensa luz blanca rodeó el palacio, cegando a los insectos de la zona. Segundos después, acompañado de un estruendoso ruido, el gigantesco edificio desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando tras de sí un gran número de cadáveres y algunos restos de la estructura.  
El Rey Pálido cayó al suelo agotado, las alas le temblaban a causa del cansancio. Solo quería descansar, cerrar los ojos y dormir, mas no podía, debía aprovecharla última oportunidad que a duras penas obtuvo.  
Escuchaba la llamada del vacío, debía ir al taller, acabar de una vez con la tiranía de la diosa.


End file.
